The Different Ones
by MomiNyanNyan
Summary: When Sakura Mikan is kidnapped and placed in a random place, she doesn't know what to do! But after being reunited with her best friend and meeting all kinds of new, unique people, will she grow and change? Eventual pairing: NOT TELLING! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't done ANYTHING on my other stories. I'm hoping to really get through stuff in the holidays. Anyway, this is a Gakuen Alice fanfiction and let me tell you, it is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm just hoping I can keep it constant. My inspiration was the music video for Wake Me Up by Avicii. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you (Hehe that rhymed!) my Gakuen Alice Fanfic: The Different Ones!**

**Chapter 1: How it happened**

I was the new girl at school again, I was constantly switching due to my dad's job but this time it was different. I had been admitted to the prestigious Alice Academy, a school for the select few in our population who had been born with incredible abilities. I actually remember the exact story of how I became part of this pathetic excuse for a safe haven...

_I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to get comfortable. I couldn't stop thinking about the the difference between me and regular people. Weird stuff was constantly happening around me and I had black stars printed all over my legs and arms, with the biggest being slightly below my left shoulder. I don't really remember but I'm pretty sure I was born with it. People always teased me about it. I was lonely until something happened but we'll get to that later._

_I slid out of bed, trying to keep quiet. I needed warm milk at a time like this. But then the yelling started._

_Ah, the yelling. I heard many gruff voices yelling outside our door. Then came the banging. I was terrified. I bolted in my father's room and hid under the covers with him. He slowly woke before I saw his eyes widen dramatically in the dim moonlight. He'd heard this before. "No," He breathed out, "NO!" He rose quickly and ran out of the room, telling me to stay where I was. The yelling continued to get louder and louder, filling my head to the point where I thought it would burst! Then a wave of drowsiness hit me, catching me off-guard. I blacked out to the sound of a gunshot and the rustling of a sack._

_I knew my father was dead and I was being taken somewhere unfamiliar. I would never forgive them._

_I woke to the sound of men talking. These men were different. They were obviously much older than the ones who had stolen me. My ears rung from the racket last night so I only caught snippets of the quiet conversation, "... Are you sure she's the one?"_

"_She's definitely like..."_

"_I agree..."_

"_I don't pray for the same sad fate though..."_

"_Where will we put her?"_

"_...Alice Academy..."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_What about...?"_

"_NO! My decision is final!... Will go to Alice Academy! It's her only chance to be safe from..."_

"_..."_

"_What about her special ability?"_

"_Of course, the same one as... It's so rare to have one like her. Cherish her 'til she snaps like..."_

_I was officially scared out of my wits. I was some magical person like some other magical person who apparently had a horrible fate. So pretty much, I was destined to die. I've always had the best luck._

_I took a moment to take in my surroundings, suddenly realising that I have more than one sense. I was lying on a plush white bed, covered in white sheets. Everything in this room was completely white and spotless. My cell was just a huge white-tiled tank with a glass slab that scientists monitored me from. In on of the corners of my room was a fitness set- a treadmill, an exercise bike, a set of dumbbells and all kinds of other things- all white. I looked around and spotted a toilet with a sink and mirror- white. I swear if these guys are gonna watch me poop I will scream. I mean, privacy much?! Back off, pedos!_

_To I'm still infinitely grateful to Fate for not being a total douche and giving me my period._

_Then I looked at what I was wearing and I instantly fumed. Not because of the fact that I was wearing a starch white dress that burned my eyes from the white lights in the tiled room. It was because I wasn't wearing what I was wearing before I was kidnapped. What this meant was me, an 11-year-old, was touched and seen, butt-naked by adults. Society of pedos much? I was so looking forward to leaving this place. I decided that I needed sleep so I lazily walked back to my hopefully temporary bed and slept._

_I woke, not knowing what time it was- there was no way of telling it. I had no clock and there was no natural light to aid me in my quest. Just constant blinding lights, forever and always._

_I was so lonely here. Wherever 'here' was. I wished for my old life. I thought of my father and my school. I missed my friends and my teachers but most of all I missed Hotaru. Hotaru... My saving grace who taught me to be somewhat comfortable with myself. She mysteriously disappeared last year. I missed her so much. I'd always hid my sadness and pain under a cloak of fake happiness. Soon I was bawling. I couldn't control myself any longer. I didn't stop for what seemed like hours but I felt better afterwards. I gave a slight smile, maybe I should have hope for the future._

_The next time I woke, scientists were crowded around me. One of them said softly, "It's time to leave now. We're taking you to Alice Academy." I nodded and got out of bed. I followed them out the door of my chamber, looking down steadily the whole time._

_When I got out of the building I realised that it was about noon and I hadn't eaten for DAYS! My stomach rumbled loudly, making the scientists chuckle lightly. I smiled a bit too. I got into a big white van with tinted windows-I'm not sure if they're trying or if this is all coincidental- and one of the scientists offered me so candy -This is just pedophilia now. I politely refused._

_The drive to Alice Academy was long and boring. I think I fell asleep for a really long time 'cause when I woke, it was nighttime. I stepped out of the van with two of the scientists. It was freezing and I couldn't wait to be inside._

_That's when I noticed the school. It was BIG. Like, not little big, BIG BIG! I stared in shock and awe. The two chuckled lightly again. They led me in and explained the situation while I sat quietly and politely in a corner. I saw the staff's eyes widen before they nodded their heads quickly. "I UNDERSTAND!" They exclaimed together. The scientists smiled politely and continued down the hall. They must work here._

_Five maids showed me to my room and said they would explain everything in the morning..._

And that's how I became part of Alice Academy. I'm still waiting for the explanation so... yeah. Wish me luck and understanding.

**I hope you guys enjoy my story. This story I can promise I will update. It's my best idea yet. I'm really excited. I'm gonna try to finish another chapter before 2am so wish me luck!**

**Luv and Lollipops!**

**MomiNyanNyan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I'm back! I did change this chapter because I was uncomfortable with the concept. Anyway, please try enjoy chapter 2 of The Different Ones!**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

I awoke to a somewhat familiar room and five smiling faces hovering over me. The maids. They hurriedly got me out of my bed and handed me my new uniform. I walked over to my personal bathroom, noticing that all of my belongings had somehow ended up here. Creepy.

Anyway, I changed into my surprisingly un-clichéd uniform- a black polo with a red collar and red latchy-thingies at the bottom of each sleeve, a plain plaid red miniskirt, a red tie that I somehow manoeuvred into a tie-shape and black school shoes. Not bad for a uniform. But upon realising that some of my stars were visible, added black and red striped tights, black buckled knee boots, a red long-sleeved t-shirt under the polo and assorted silver chains to my skirt. I liked my new uniform even more now. I attached the weird star badge I was given and made my way out.

The maids then sat me down on my freshly-made bed and began to explain my confusing situation. "Now Mikan, you must be so confused about what's happening right now. Am I right?" I nodded my head slowly, never leaving the maids' serious stares, "Well, to sum it up simply, you are at a school for young children who were born with amazing and inhuman abilities called Alices. Here we train and educate you to the best of our abilities. You're ability is very rare. It is the same one as a beautiful woman that used to go here. I don't remember much about her, just that she was very strong, beautiful and her name was..." She thought for a moment, "Kouka." I nodded once more.

The head maid- the one who explained everything- suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Just look at the time! You have to get to the breakfast hall!" One of the other maids escorted me down to the breakfast hall, carrying my bag for me. When we reached the entrance she smiled slightly, passed me my bag and walked off. I pushed the polished mahogany doors open, only to marvel at what I saw- FOOOD!

A man came up to me, asking for my name. "Mikan Sakura," I said excitedly. His eyes scanned my uniform and badge before pointing me to the fanciest part of the room. I walked through the seemingly endless sea of red, white and black 'til I reached Table Schmantzy Fancy. There was noone else in this area. I also observed the fact that noone else in the room was wearing the same uniform as mine. Weird.

As soon as I sat down, a waiter rushed up to me with my meal- waffles with the works. I tried not to seem too excited. My waiter then filled my glass up with apple and blackcurrant juice- my favourite!

After I'd finished the best meal of my entire EXISTENCE, I complimented the chef then asked for directions. I eventually ended up at 6N. I was just reaching for the door handle when one of the scientists walked out. It was only now that I realised how GAY he really looked. It couldn't POSSIBLY be the fact that he was wearing a pink tutu that gave it away.

The man smiled at me before saying in his sing-song girly-man voice, "Welcome to 6N, Mikan. I'm your teacher Narumi- sensei. You're a bit early so you can wait out here or go meet the few students who are here."

"The latter; if you don't mind," I replied. He nodded and showed me into the room.

In the row of desks furthest from the back were two incredibly handsome boys. One casually playing with a bunny, the other wearing the same uniform- as in black polo and red shirt too but with long pants- as me and looking so serious he could poop out a table with a blank face. Right up the front was a some blonde kid with glasses that looked like he'd be some old creepy shotacon's fantasy. And somewhere in between all this was someone, most likely a boy with short black hair and their face hidden behind a book.

The shota jumped up and introduced himself to me, saying his name was Tobita Yuu. "I-I-I-I'm Mikan!" I shouted nervously. Yuu started introducing people but was suddenly stopped due to the school bell. He only got as far as Hyuga Natsume and Nagi Ruka. Soon, the whole class was filing in and taking their seats. Thankfully, Narumi-sensei had dropped the tutu but his frilly shirt still remained.

"Class," Narumi started, "This is Sakura Mikan. She'll be joining us in 6N starting today." I smiled, the nerves really getting to me now. I looked around the classroom for a second before stopping on the possible boy. As it turns out, it was actually a girl and as soon as I saw her face, tears filled my brown eyes. "Hotaru..." I whispered as silence filled the room, "I thought you were gone forever!" She looked away, as if ashamed to even look at me.

The next sentences she said exploded my heart with surprise and joy, "You dummy. I would never die without you by my side." I grinned through my tears and as I realised how stupid and cliché all of that must've been. Narumi-sensei then walked me to my seat, rubbing my back reassuringly.

I plunked down in my seat and looked to my right. Yay! Mr. Poop-Table and his sexy friend Ruka-pyon. Everyone stared as I grinned at my neighbour. He glared at me for a second before looking away. I gave him a clueless pout before focusing on whatever we were learning.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I still have a long way to go with my writing but I will give it my best shot. I know I kinda ended it abruptly but I have massive writers' block. I will update soon though so don't fret!**

**Luv and Lollipops,**

**MomiNyanNyan**


End file.
